LxMisa one shots
by pretzelboy
Summary: a series of L and Misa one shots, rating for possible future contant. R


**A/n this is going to be a series of one shots, and I will be using the Misa from the English dub, that means she will talk in third person. Some will be dramatic and some will be an overload of fluff. This one is a Drama. **

Ch 1. Sweets After Heartbreak.

Misa walked through the halls of the taskforce headquarters, thinking of her beloved boyfriend Light. She loved him beyond a doubt, but she could not get any alone time with him due to them being watched by Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki, curse him, how dare he stop her and Light from being alone with his creepy hobbies. Her walk turned into a sort of skip as she went down the hall, she turned a corner and ran head long into someone, and she fell to the ground landing on the person.

"Sorry I didn't see-" she started but then she saw who she landed on, blue jeans, white t-shirt, black hair, dark eyes, it was Ryuuzaki, "oh, it's you, well that's okay then." she got off him and stood up.

Ryuuzaki stood up, "what exactly is your problem with me Misa?" asked Ryuuzaki.

"You're keeping me from light, where is light anyway?" asked Misa, seeing that Ryuuzaki was alone.

"He went out," said Ryuuzaki.

"Well where did he go?" asked Misa.

"To the park," said Ryuuzaki

"What park?" asked Misa?

"The one across the street."

"What is he doing at the park?"

"I don't know, he didn't say."

"Well, I'm going to see him," said Misa.

She began to walk off down the halls, she was about to start skipping again when, Ryuuzaki spoke, "Misa!" she turned to him, "if you go to meet Light, all it will bring you is pain."

"Whatever, you Pervert, Light would never hurt me," said Misa, she got in the elevator, the doors closed and she was gone.

"I hope you are right Misa, I hope you are right," said Ryuuzaki.

Misa walked to the park, it was across the street from the task force building, and she was wearing sneakers, instead of heels. She reached the park and saw light sitting on a park bench, she went behind a tree with the idea of surprising him. She was only ten feet away when someone else came and sat by light. Misa recognized her at once, Kiyomi Takada, what was she doing with Light?

"I didn't think I'd come," said Takada

"I knew you would," said Light.

He wrapped his arms around her, she wrapped her arms around him, and their lips smashed together.

Misa froze, was Light making out with another woman? Why was he making out to another woman? She walked up with a swagger, "LIGHT! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

they separated, "Oh, god Misa, not now," said Light.

"what do you mean not now? You just decided to go out and kiss some girl? I'm your girlfriend, you can't go around making out with anyone you want!" shouted Misa.

"look Misa, if you took two seconds to look around you'd see that I never wanted to be your boyfriend in the first place," said Light.

Misa was stunned, "But then, why where you in a relationship with me in the first place if you didn't like me?"

"Exactly what I want to know," said Light coldly.

Misa turned and ran away, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her heart ached like never before, she hurt so much. (A/N sorry if this kind of sucks, It's hard to write about what you've never felt)

she found herself back at task force HQ, she rode the elevator up to what she thought was her level. The doors opened, and Misa tripped and fell on the floor. It was there that she started sobbing; tears were streaming down her face.

"Misa, are you alright?" a voice asked, she looked up it was Ryuuzaki.

"What do you want you pervert, you knew Light was going to meet another girl didn't you? That's why you told me not to go," said Misa leaping up and pounding into Ryuuzaki with her fists.

"I had suspicions," said Ryuuzaki.

"then why didn't you tell me?" asked Misa.

"you wouldn't have believed me, and I didn't want to see you get hurt," said Ryuuzaki.

His words touched Misa; he cared about her, Ryuuzaki, the greatest detective alive, cared about her? Her blows stopped, she wrapped her arms around him, and sobbed into his shirt.

Ryuuzaki froze, it had been a while since he had, had any sort of physical contact like this, it was nice, despite the fact that the current initiator of said Physical contact was sobbing. He didn't know what to do, or to say, so he went on instinct, he sat down taking her with him and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

Misa sobbed into his shirt soaking it through. They sat like that for a while until Misa had calmed down a little; she stopped sobbing, though tears were still falling from her eyes.

"are you Okay?" asked Ryuuzaki.

"No," said Misa.

Ryuuzaki pushed her back and looked at her, "come on," he took Misa's hand and began to lead her through a door and down a flight of stairs.

"where are we going?" asked Misa.

"I'm going to help you feel better," said Ryuuzaki.

They finally reached a door, Ryuuzaki opened it, and Misa found herself in what appeared to be cross between a living room and a kitchen. It had a couch, a TV, an armchair, and a stereo system, on the living room side. On the kitchen side there was everything you could ever hope to find in a kitchen.

"take a seat, Misa," said Ryuuzaki.

She sat down on the couch, while Ryuuzaki went into the kitchen. He was in there for a few minutes until he came out with two slices of cake, with a strawberry on each. he put one in front of Misa and sat down in the armchair.

"No, thank you, cake makes you fat," said Misa.

"One piece of cake won't hurt you, and I promise It will make you feel better," said Ryuuzaki.

"but my manager, says," started Misa.

"Misa just eat the cake," said Ryuuzaki.

She eyed the cake as if expecting it to attack her, "well okay," said Misa.

She took a fork, cut a portion of cake, and took a bite. It was delicious, she took another bite, and another, and with every bite she seemed to feel better, soon she was done and she sat back in the couch.

"feel better?" asked Ryuuzaki.

"yeah, a whole lot better," said Misa, "what was in that cake?"

"nothing unusual, just normal cake ingredients," said Ryuuzaki.

"how did you know that cake would make me feel better?" asked Misa.

"Sugar has a unique way of helping lift one's spirit," said Ryuuzaki.

"you're right," said Misa, smiling and giggling.

After a few minutes later they finished their cakes, Ryuuzaki walked up and took the plate back to the kitchen.

"so what now?" asked Misa?

"I've got doughnuts," said Ryuuzaki.

"no, no, I've had enough sweets for one day," said Misa.

"very well," said Ryuuzaki.

Misa was wanted something else something sweet, but not actual food. Today had reviled a side of L that she had never seen, it was like L the shrewd, mean, and perverted detective she met when she first came to task force headquarters, had disappeared. In his place was Ryuuzaki, a kind, caring, considerate, person.

"Ryuuzaki, come here," said Misa.

He walked over and sat down next to her, "yes Misa, what is it?"

She grabbed his shirt, pulled him over, and she kissed him. He stiffed and kissed back, Misa was surprised, his lips were soft and warm, and sweet, it was so much better than her kiss with Light.

They separated; Misa had expression on her face like she had seen heaven, "Wow," said Misa.

"not that I'm complaining but why did you kiss me?"

"I like you, L, you've shown me kindness and caring, and you showed me that sometimes Sweets can be good, epically after heartbreak.


End file.
